Elves
----- Elves (エルブス, Erubusu) are a race of humanoid creatures native to the country of Aðalbjörg where they lived for centuries before the arrival of humans who quickly seized control over the country and alienated the Elves to a forested region on the eastern side of the country. Description Elves are creatures native to Aðalbjörg where they live in the village of Waldorf and highly skilled in the art of hunting and archery. The Elves were a race that inhabited the country long before any humans arrived there, having many of their structures built to coexist with the nature around them. This is why even now the home of the Elves is a village built high up in the trees, using as much of what was there before to build their homes. The sight as become somewhat of a tourist destination in the otherwise bland country but as the Elves prefer to live in seclusion very few are actually allowed to enter the village, requiring a special permit from the King of Aðalbjörg himself. From afar, an elf may look like any other human but up close one might notice that Elves both male and female possess elongated pointed ears larger than that of humans, Their large hears believed to have evolved to increase their hearing and allow for them to become some of the best hunters in all of Firdaus, many elves who decide to journey out into the world becoming trackers or bounty hunters due to their incredible skill. Aside from this standout trait, elves are known to possess slightly larger eyes than regular humans and an unnatural affinity for nature and healing based magics such as plant magic or healing magic. Like humans, elves come in many shapes and sizes, however, elves are known to be divided into two different groups. The forest elves which are the most well known and the dark elves. The greatest difference between these two types of elves is where they make their homes. Forest elves live in the trees while their dark elf brothers and sisters are known to live in caves. The two rarely interact with one another with each having their own governmental bodies within their respective communities and while it would not be wrong to say that there were tensions between the two the forest elves and dark elves have lived together in relative peace in all their known history. Another difference between the two elves is the religions that are practiced within their communities. The Forest elves are known to worship the God Helios and the Goddess Gaia who together give birth to the plants and animals they rely on to live their daily lives. This religion is often practiced in large groups where they bask in the sunlight and give praise to their Gods in the practice known as Solism. The dark elves practice Lunarism, the worship of the twin goddesses Arsu and Azizos as the Dark elves are known for nocturnal hunting. Every month when the two moons become full they are known to gather around a structure known as the moonstone where they pray and worship the twin moons for the first half of the night before going on a massive hunt for the remainder. Those worshiping away from their homes often carrying effigies or carvings to pray to. Trivia The metal used in Elvish metal works is known as Sindrithil. A reference to one of the Dwarves known believed to have forged the weapons wielded by the Gods of Norse Mythology. Category:Race Category:Humanoid Category:Magical Creature Category:Races